


Somethin' 'Bout you Makes me Feel so Small

by SunfireRhapsody



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And they were roommates omg they were roommates, Butt Plugs, Cheerleader Jeong Yunho, Choi Jongho is Thicc, D/s undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Face-Fucking, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Grpaefruite, Hyung Kink, Lemon, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Ribbons, Roommates, Size Difference, Smol Jeong Yunho, Teasing, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:27:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23456272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunfireRhapsody/pseuds/SunfireRhapsody
Summary: Yunho has always felt like he's stuck in a body ten sizes too large. When he decides to explore a way to help himself, Jongho shows up with his Big Self and and really drives the point home.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 25
Kudos: 187





	Somethin' 'Bout you Makes me Feel so Small

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bugarungus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugarungus/gifts), [rendawnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rendawnie/gifts).



> So this one time Bug and I were talking about boys who like feeling pretty in lingerie and it started in one fandom and then she said - or Yunho. And then I said "GASP shy Yunho trying on his new babydoll for the first time for Jongho!" And she said "AND THEY WERE ROOMMATES" and anyway that's how this happened because once I started going down the rabbit hole I had to write it? It was not on the list of things I expected for my first venture into Ateez, but I sure hope you all enjoy it!

If Yunho has heard it once he’s heard it a thousand times: he’s big. He’s tall and towers over most of his friends, his thighs are built thick on his slender frame from years of dance, and there’s a firmness to his muscles even if he does proudly bear just a little soft baby fat that he’s in no rush to be rid of. He’s got big hands with long fingers and big feet to match. His face is big, or bigger than most of his friends, and his ears stick out and just - everything about Yunho is perceived as big - and he _hates_ it. 

Yunho hated the way girls looked at him in high school, how they remarked on him being such a big, strong man. It kills him a little inside to remember the way some of them would touch him, how they would drape themselves all over him or get him to carry them around. It had been the biggest downfall of being on the cheer squad. The team at the university is kinder to Yunho. Then again, he’s definitely not the closeted kid he had been a few years back, and they’re all a little older, a little more aware of personal boundaries than teenagers often are.

The only time Yunho doesn’t mind being called big is when his friends refer to him as their big puppy. In fact, Yunho _loves_ being accepted as a goofy, soft, warm-hearted person. He loves to play with his friends and bring smiles to their faces with his antics. He loves to cuddle and especially loves when they run their fingers through his hair or pat him fondly. He loves it because, in a way, it makes him feel _small._

It’s similar to the way he wears oversized clothes that engulf his body and hide the muscles that are building up even more in his arms. To the way he crouches when they’re talking in a group or chooses to sit on the floor at gatherings so that he doesn’t loom over everyone. To the way he lays on his side on the couch with his legs pulled up to his chest and puts his head in Jongho’s lap when his roommate allows it.

Jongho is small in stature, but he’s really what Yunho thinks of as _big._ He’s strong, like Yunho, but he’s not trying to hide anything in his preferred skinny jeans and appropriately sized shirts. Even in sweaters Jongho has an air of masculinity and power that just exudes from him and sort of overwhelms Yunho. 

Jongho’s personality is big, too. He’s got this incredible confidence about him that announces his presence in any room. When he walks he moves with a weight that pulls every eye to him and then he _smirks_. Oh god, Yunho is pretty sure he’s died a hundred times over to Jongho’s smirk.

The thing about all that big personality is that it makes it so rewarding when Jongho shows his softer side. Yunho gets to see a lot of that, and it has always made him much more hopeful than he should be. Every time Jongho gives him a gummy smile when he comes out to find breakfast (like cereal or oatmeal, but still) prepared or wraps Yunho in a back hug after a long day of rehearsals and class, it’s like the sun is shining just for Yunho. Sometimes he likes to think he’s the only person who gets to curl up in Jongho’s lap or crawl into his bed for a cuddle when it’s just been too much. That’s the hope talking, though. He knows Jongho has soft spots for their other friends, has seen him hug Wooyoung and curl up with San from time to time.

Yunho has to shake his head to clear the thoughts of Jongho. That’s a dangerous road to travel when he’s about to do, well, what he’s doing. 

Before he opens the box, Yunho double checks that the door to his room is shut and his laptop is closed. With a deep breath he moves back to his bedside and carefully lifts the top off of the pretty pink box to reveal a mountain of pastel tissue paper carefully wrapped and tied in in a baby blue ribbon - a blue that matches what’s hidden within. Yunho carefully unties the ribbon and folds it neatly, placing it by his pillow. He’s too intrigued by the way they’ve matched the colours to simply discard it. 

Yunho’s chest feels a little tighter as he begins to delicately pull away the tissue paper, his breath comes faster and a bit more shallow. He knows what he ordered, but seeing it in person, feeling the dainty lace and the soft sheer fabric with his own hands is unexpectedly exciting.

This is the first time Yunho has received a delivery from this shop, and he isn’t sure if he will order anything else in the future. Wearing something like this isn’t anything he had ever thought to do before. Yunho is tired of feeling big, tired of people making assumptions. He thinks that maybe if he can work on ways to make himself feel small he can project it to other people, to boys like Jongho.

The wonderful thing about the internet is that it’s easy to find other people with the same desires and interests, even the ones that are considered strange. Yunho found _littlebigbois_ on Twitter, and now he’s a member of a forum full of other men - other boys, as he was relieved to find so many of them also prefer to be called - who just want to feel small. 

That’s where he saw a thread about the merits of wearing lingerie.

Some of the images on the forum make Yunho blush, but everyone in his community is so beautiful. He’s seen boys in teddies, boys in push up bras, boys in thongs and camisoles and cutesy sets. Some prefer bold colours and sensual lines and vixen-like auras. The thing that takes Yunho’s breath away, that gets him just a little titillated at the thought, is the babydoll.

When the last sheet of paper is finally set into the box lid, Yunho takes a breath and stares fondly. His index fingers find the dainty black spaghetti straps and lift the [garment](https://www.yandy.com/Intriguing-Icy-Blue-Babydoll-Set.php) up and then Yunho really is breathless for a moment. He runs tips of his fingers over the fabric, traces the outlines of the cups, and flutters the sheer bottom. He catches his bottom lip with his teeth and - _oh_ \- he has to try it on right now. 

Yunho is so careful as he sets down the babydoll and begins to shed his clothes. In contrast to the way he handles his new lingerie, Yunho drags his baggy, black t-shirt roughly over his head and throws it to the other side of the room. He practically bounces out of his sweats and yanks his socks off with them, managing to toss them to another spot nowhere near his shirt. He pauses when he gets to his boxers, looking in the box to see the cheeky panties still waiting. With a gulp those are pulled away, too, and Yunho shivers from excitement as much as from the slight chill that still clings to his room in the early spring. 

Yunho goes back to the babydoll, carefully adjusting the straps to the widest setting so they will accommodate his shoulders. Then he closes his eyes, inhales, and pulls it on. It’s a little tricky at first. Yunho has never worn anything with panels cut to fit breasts and the straps are strange and new with their halter design. Once it feels a little more comfortable he opens his eyes and turns to the full length mirror by his closet to adjust it. 

A deep blush fills Yunho’s cheeks when he looks at himself, but he has to admit that it feels so _good_. He trails his fingers over his lace-covered nipples before he shifts the little triangles of fabric to fit just right. He’s pleasantly surprised to find that he needs to readjust the straps, that he’s not so big that they have to be completely loose. This is much more difficult than just getting the garment on, and suddenly Yunho finds he has an appreciation for all of the people who wear bras and other such garments on a daily basis.

By the time the straps are sorted Yunho is panting a little from the effort, but he’s also got a little half-chub from the sensation of the babydoll fluttering around his cock. When he looks down Yunho smiles as he strokes his thumb delicately up his shaft and over his tip, just once. This is the one place where he isn’t big. He’s not small, necessarily, probably just shy of average in the grand scheme of things. His cock is also slender, though, and his balls are a little bigger and he’s just always been fairly happy with the way the whole package looks. 

This is why, when he goes back to the box, he hesitates on the panties again. Instead he takes them out and places them next to the ribbon before seeking the last part of his purchase. 

When he sits on the bed, Yunho holds his thigh up toward his chest, bends his leg at the knee, and points his toes. He can’t help but feel a little like a pinup model, and he looks in the mirror to fully appreciate that image. He’s still looking in the mirror when he carefully shimmies the first of the sheer, white thigh-highs over his foot and up his leg. It only reaches his knee, of course, and he makes a note to try one of the sites that sells lingerie specifically sized for men for these, next time. Still, when both stockings are on, Yunho thinks they do the trick to complete the outfit. 

Knowing what’s going to come sooner than later, Yunho closes the box and sets it on his desk. He’s about to go back to the mirror when he glances at the panties and decides to bring them along, too.

Standing there, staring at himself, Yunho holds the lacy, cheeky underwear up in front of his hips. He considers how they look, how they might fit. He stretches the fabric, rubs it against his skin, and knows he’s made the right decision. Feeling satisfied, he tosses the panties back onto his bed and faces the mirror once more.

Yunho’s fingers are shaking just a little as he runs his hands down his sides, starting by his pecs and slithering slowly down his torso to his hips. He lifts the bodice to let it flutter around him and feels his stomach dip before he brings his hands up to his chest. He runs his thumbs over his nipples, then spreads his fingers over the lace of the cups, tracing the intricate little pattern over his skin until he can’t hold back a soft, timid moan. His eyes are closed, his cock is getting harder, he’s groping his chest firmly - when the door creaks open.

* * *

Sometimes Jongho wonders whether moving in with Yunho was the best idea. They had met through Wooyoung, and they got along well, and they both needed roommates when their senior housemates graduated. It makes sense, logically. Emotionally? Jongho isn’t so sure.

Yunho might be the most beautiful person Jongho has ever met. He’s so bright with his eye smile, complete with overbite and cute, crooked little bottom teeth. There’s so often this blush on his cheeks, too, sometimes from the exertion of a workout or dance routine, sometimes from a blood stream with a little too much alcohol in it, sometimes, Jongho thinks, because of him. 

That’s what really gets to Jongho, though. There are these moments when Yunho lies with his head in Jongho’s lap and there’s a moment of tension before they get situated just right. Moments when he’s worried about what Yunho might feel there, and others when he’s just so close to leaning down and kissing that gorgeous smile right off of Yunho’s face.

There are plenty of times when Jongho thinks something might happen. Sleepy mornings when Yunho hands him a coffee mug and leans in close enough that Jongho can smell the morning breath between them. Late nights when they linger in the hall, talking about nothing until, eventually, one of them turns and heads into their room with a quiet farewell. 

All in all, though, Jongho knows that he can’t imagine living with anyone else. Yunho makes him smile, and he’s a good roommate - quiet and respectful and helpful and not a _complete_ slob - and he just makes the place feel like home after eight months. So even though Jongho’s little crush is most likely one-sided if Yunho hasn’t met him halfway yet, he’s happy to stay.

Jongho comes home to an empty living room and an eerily quiet apartment on the whole. Yunho is almost always playing games on the couch or listening to music if he’s studying, but there’s no evidence of either. The thing is that Yunho _also_ usually sends a text if he’s going to be out later than usual or is leaving unexpectedly. Jongho double checks his phone, but the last message is from the day before, and that’s a little disconcerting. 

With his lips in concerned frown, Jongho walks into the hall and first checks the bathroom. The door is open and the light is off, so he turns next toward his own room (which is stupid, why on earth would Yunho be in Jongho’s room? This is real life, not his dream world) and then toward the end of the hall. 

It’s the faint creak of Yunho’s bed that indicates he’s definitely there, and that worries Jongho even more, because the only reason Yunho would be in bed at this time of day is because he’s not feeling well. He’s moving before he can think about it, and it doesn’t cross his mind to knock because _what if Yunho needs him?_

So Jongho pushes the door open, but Yunho’s bed is empty and still made. Jongho’s eyebrow shoots up inquisitively as he turns his head and then. Oh. _Oh god._

Jongho isn’t sure this is real life anymore. No. He’s definitely sure. One hundred - no a thousand - no no he is five billion percent certain this has to be real because not even in his dirtiest, wettest dreams about Yunho (and there had been plenty) had he ever been dressed like this.

Jongho feels his stomach swoop, but he can’t tear his eyes away. His eyes that take in Yunho’s look of horror and start to sweep downward. Down over Yunho’s shoulders, where tiny, thin black straps hug his trapezoids, along the straps to his pecs which are covered by gorgeous, baby blue lace that only brings out the faint flush on his fair skin even more. Down, along the black ribbon that gives way to the sheer bodice. Down to Yunho’s cute little cock and heavy balls - oh god it’s gorgeous and Jongho hasn’t been doing Yunho justice all this time in his mind. 

“Oh my god, Jongho!” Yunho’s squeak sets time moving again, his hand flying to try and cover his cock, and Jongho breathes for the first time in at least several seconds. _He still can’t_ _look away though_. Can’t keep his eyes from dipping lower to take in what are clearly meant to be thigh-highs hugging Yunho’s powerful calves and making him look positively _dainty_.

“Jongho-oo!” It’s a whine this time, a little mortified and drawn out, and Jongho finally looks up to Yunho’s face. There are so many feelings welling inside him that he can’t hope to pick them all out, but he definitely recognizes shame, worry, and lust among them.

“I’m,” Jongho begins, but his mouth feels dry as he tries to muster an apology. He should really just go, he knows, turn around and close the door and deal with apologizing to Yunho when he has more clothing on. He _knows_ what he should do, but Jongho cannot, for the life of him, will himself to turn away from the most gorgeous sight he’s ever laid eyes on.

Jongho can feel his heart pounding in his chest, threatening to burst right out onto Yunho’s floor, but he can also feel the heat in his groin and the want coursing through his whole body. Jongho is good at putting on a show of confidence, but for once in his life, he’s ready to actually do something brave. So he lets his hands, still resting on the handle of Yunho’s door, push until he hears the latch click into place. 

The first step is small, tentative, and Jongho is sure but he’s also a little worried because Yunho looks a little terrified and like he might cry and that is the last thing that Jongho wants. Well, he certainly doesn’t want Yunho to cry in fear, that is. “You,” Jongho begins again, and then stops himself with realization.

“Were you expecting company?” Jongho asks, his voice softer, some of the bravado gone as he considers what he hadn’t before. Before he can work himself into a fit over it, Yunho is shaking his head vehemently, biting his lip and twisting his hands together in front of his cock. “Were you… expecting me?”

Yunho shakes his head again, and that’s when Jongho catches it. As it turns out, Yunho’s blush is different when he’s aroused than when he’s been working out. It’s all in his cheeks and working up to his ears and over the bridge of his nose and oh shit that’s, that’s more than Jongho can handle.

“Yunho, fuck, you look so fucking pretty, you know that?”

There’s another little whine, and then Jongho really thinks Yunho might cry, but this is more like he’s imagined it in his fantasies. “Absolutely gorgeous. I really.” Jongho has made his way closer to Yunho, close enough that he can reach out and touch, but he’s trying to be respectful, too. “Yunho I’d really, really like to kiss you right now,” Jongho states, his voice low and a little dangerous.

Yunho whines again, but he’s nodding, his head bobbing quickly, as if he’s incapable of any other answer and Jongho is pretty sure he’s going to die right then and there. But he can’t. Jongho can’t die because Yunho is wearing nothing but a gorgeous, sheer babydoll and thigh highs and he just agreed to let Jongho kiss him.

There’s not much finesse in the way Jongho launches forward and reaches up to grab Yunho’s head and drag him down. There are big hands gripping his hips, though, and when his eyes close Jongho’s mouth clashes with too many teeth and his nose smashes a bit against Yunho’s and he’s seeing fucking stars. 

It takes a moment while they figure each other out, but Jongho’s hand shifts in Yunho’s hair, and his other cups Yunho’s cheek, and then it’s smoother, a glide of lips that are too dry until Jongho swipes his tongue across them. Then it’s deeper, more desperate, and when Yunho gasps Jongho is there, diving in and taking, _taking everything he’s wanted for eight fucking months._

They pull apart breathless, lips slick, and share a heated stare. Yunho is still holding onto Jongho as if he might collapse without him, so Jongho chances it, let’s his hands drift down from Yunho’s head to his shoulders where he picks up those spaghetti straps between his thumbs and forefingers.

“So,” Jongho muses, eyes following his fingers where they move along the straps, taking in Yunho’s cool, fair skin and the way his muscles ripple in the soft light of the room. “You just felt like getting all dressed up for yourself, did you? Wanted to see what a pretty boy you are?” Jongho can hear the hitch in Yunho’s breath, and he lets the straps snap against Yunho’s skin sharply. “Well?”

He listens to Yunho struggle for breath before his voice finally comes. “Y-yes. Wanted. Saw a - a post. Said it would make me feel small, pretty, sp-special,” Yunho stammers. “Th-thought. If I could feel small maybe -”

Yunho’s words cut off when Jongho pinches his nipples roughly, and the moan that replaces them is high and airy and almost as stunning as Yunho himself. “You like feeling small, Yunie?” The nickname makes Yunho swallow as he nods. Jongho’s hands travel back up, over broad shoulders and down long arms until he meets Yunho’s over his own hips.

Before he moves, Jongho looks up to meet Yunho’s eyes, to be absolutely certain this is a yes. “Do you trust me?” Yunho nods emphatically again, and Jongho takes a breath. “Can I touch you? Everywhere? God you’re so pretty, little Yunie, I just want to show you,” Jongho explains, and there’s a little moan in his words that he knows goes straight to Yunho’s cock because he can feel it twitch between them.

“Yes, yes please. I’d really,” Yunho tries, he really tries but the words won’t seem to come, so Jongho leans up on his toes and kisses him again, much more gently.

When he lets go, Jongho takes a step back, and there’s a hint of panic in Yunho’s eyes. Jongho can only offer one of his smirks, the ones he knows are absolutely devious, before he starts to sink down to his knees. 

There’s a part of Jongho that would really like to just lift up the bodice of that cute little babydoll and suck Yunho until he cums violently into his mouth, but he’s not so surprised that his greater desire is drawing him to fresh, hairless thighs.

Jongho sets his hands just above Yunho’s knees, and as he rubs them up he hums and looks up again. “My goodness, Yunie, did you shave for this? Cleaned yourself up just so you could look so pretty all on your own?”

Yunho shakes his head and opens his mouth a few times before the words come out. “Waxed. Went to the spa a couple days ago a-and had it all waxed,” he breathes, eyes glued to Jongho’s. 

“All?” Jongho questions while his hands travel up, and his eyes look to the gorgeous cock straining so very close to his face. All the skin around Yunho’s hips and thighs is bare, everything but a little trail going up his abdomen and a well-groomed patch near the base. “Mmm, all of it,” Jongho hums in back of his throat, and presses a kiss to Yunho’s right hip. “What a good, lovely boy, getting yourself all smooth and bare for your pretty outfit,” Jongho murmurs against smooth skin, and he can feel Yunho’s cock twitch again.

With an inhale, Jongho lets his lips begin to travel down over Yunho’s thigh. He feels the muscle flex under his tongue as it darts out to taste flesh, and again when both hands are wrapped around just Yunho’s left leg, massaging gently at his skin. Jongho closes his eyes as he litters kisses all over Yunho’s thigh, nipping to punctuate the path of his lips and stopping to suck dark marks into that pristine, smooth flesh from time to time. 

It’s around the third hickey that Jongho notices Yunho shaking, trembling above him. His eyes flutter open and look up to see the tip of Yunho’s cock glistening with precum, and further to see that his eyes are squeezed shut as he tries to hold himself upright. Jongho coos into Yunho’s thigh, dropping one more kiss as he grips the right leg and shifts his attention there.

“What’s this, little Yunie? You have these gorgeous, strong thighs and they can’t even keep you up?” Yunho gives a little sob and a shudder, but he keeps his hands clenched at his sides, trying so, so hard not to grasp at something for support. “You can do it, can’t you? I want to keep worshipping your pretty legs,” Jongho purrs. 

His lips are back at work then, his teeth digging deep into Yunho’s muscle and drawing out a pained cry that fades into a moan. Yunho shakes harder after that, and Jongho smirks as he kisses down to Yunho’s knee, back up the outer side of his thigh, sucks a new mark just beside the curve of Yunho’s ass. It takes an obscene amount of control not to reach up and grab, but Jongho really does want to worship Yunho, he wants to wreck him every way he can, and that means he needs to keep working these beautiful legs. Keep licking and kissing, nipping into the most tender bit of inner thigh flesh until -

“AH!” Yunho yelps, and his hands are braced on Jongho’s shoulders and he is positively trembling from head to toe.

Jongho tsks softly as he braces his hands on Yunho’s legs. “Such a shame, really. You really _are_ just a cute boy, aren’t you? Can’t even hold yourself up.” He can feel Yunho’s breath on the back of his neck, and feel his arms shaking and can’t help but be proud of himself. 

“Can’t - can’t help it, hyung. Hyung makes it feel so - so -” Yunho gasps as nails dig into his thighs, bring him into the present.

“Hyung?” Jongho questions, interest piqued. 

Yunho is quiet in response, and Jongho can see his wide eyes without having to look, so he decides to take mercy. “Oh Yunie, you’re having such a hard time. Should we get you to the bed, hmm?” Jongho pushes back and covers Yunho’s hands with his own, and he can feel the weight as Yunho practically sags into his arms while they take slow, measured steps across the short distance to where it’s easiest to maneuver. 

Jongho takes a moment, looks at Yunho, and lets a hand drop down to his hip and lower until he’s gripping his ass. “Yunie, can I?” There’s a nod, and Jongho sighs. “Do you think you can handle bending over the bed? Put all your weight on your torso,” Jongho suggests, and helps Yunho to lay his body across the bed. He hums in approval, but when he backs away to let his eyes rake over Yunho’s spread legs and ass, he discovers something he hadn’t expected at all.

Jongho moves carefully, standing behind Yunho, and slips his hand under the bodice of the babydoll. They move soothingly over Yunho’s back, his thumbs gently massaging tense flesh until they reach Yunho’s hips. 

“Yunie, were you planning to tell me about your little surprise?” Jongho’s voice is teasing as his hands squeeze the globes of Yunho’s ass. Yunho can only breathe heavily into his comforter, and Jongho wonders whether he realizes what he’s being asked about.

Yunho’s whole body tenses when Jongho carefully grasps the base of the plug, and he sobs softly when Jongho thrusts it further into his waiting hole, grinding the tip into his body. “H-Hyung!” he hiccups, and Jongho understands now. This is a game he can play.

Holding Yunho’s hip with his right hand and grasping the plug with his left, Jongho hums. “Little Yunie wants hyung to take care of him?” He pulls the plug back slowly, twists it as he does, drawing little gasps from Yunho. “Wanted hyung to fill him up so bad he had to get himself ready before he even put on his pretty new clothes?”

“Hyung, please,” Yunho begs, and Jongho complies, thrusting the plug back into him and beginning a careful rhythm. He doesn't let it sink too deep, doesn't pull it out too far. Just gives enough to rile Yunho up with every little push. He knows it’s working when Yunho gasps again and his fingers dig into the comforter. 

Jongho’s eyes are glued to Yunho’s hole as he starts to slowly drag the plug back, and he moves his right hand to pull aside the globe of Yunho’s ass to better see his rim stretch over the widest part of the plug. He holds it there, turns it the tiniest bit and Yunho moans wantonly into the comforter, his body shaking with pleasure. Jongho licks his lips as he slowly pulls the plug the rest of the way out and watches the lube drip off the end and onto the spread cleft of Yunho’s ass with delight.

Setting the plug on the desk, Jongho brings his fingers to Yunho’s hole and rubs gently, not pressing in, just teasing, feeling the lube coat them a bit. “Oh _dear_ , it seems my little Yunie likes it wet, doesn’t he?” And Jongho slaps his fingers lightly over Yunho’s hole before he pulls them back and lets his cheek go gently before he steps back again.

* * *

Yunho thinks his whole body is on fire, and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to cum again because he’s pretty sure he’s so overstimulated that his dick is just going to stay hard, that it’s never going to deflate again. His fingers shakily loosen when he feels air course over his ass, meaning Jongho has stepped back. He’s embarrassed, but at the same time the slip of the honorific just makes him feel smaller. If he thinks about it, Jongho often carries that certain air about him, the one that makes him seem older and wiser than Yunho could ever hope to be.

Carefully, Yunho turns his head to try and look over his shoulder. He sees Jongho staring at him, licking his lips while he rubs himself over his trademark skinny jeans, as if he’s contemplating how best to devour Yunho in one gulp. “Hyung,” Yunho calls weakly, letting his cheek fall back against the comforter.

Jongho hums and steps forward again, and god, he’s so gentle as he rubs Yunho’s hips and takes one of his hands, helping him to slowly turn his body over. And Yunho has always known Jongho was strong, but he feels breathless all over again at the way Jongho lifts his legs and hips and turns his body so he’s lying properly on the bed, head nestled in the center of his pillows.

Yunho looks over at Jongho standing at the side of the bed, lifting his leg as if to climb on. “W-wait,” he stammers, and blinks up at Jongho hopefully. “Wanna see hyung. Can I please see you?” 

Yunho thinks he might die over the way Jongho's face melts into this dopey, proud grin, like he’s somehow surprised, after all that, that Yunho wants to see him. He’s obliging, though, and fists his shirt at the centre of his back so he can yank it off over his head.

When he sees Jongho’s exposed chest, Yunho sucks in an appreciative breath and reaches out for him. It’s as if they’ve pressed pause, like they’ve cleared their minds and remembered. Jongho climbs onto the bed, and he lies next to Yunho, resting a warm hand on his chest.

Yunho pulls the hand up to his lips and gently kisses his fingertips, which he regrets a little as he feels a bit of sticky residue on them. “Oh jeez,” he groans, closing his eyes. “I can’t believe you just. I really wasn’t expecting you to be back so soon,” he whispers blushing as he averts his gaze.

Jongho chuckles and has the decency to wipe the rest of the lube onto the comforter, which is still gross, but it’s better than it being on Yunho’s face. Then he’s caressing Yunho’s cheek, coaxing him to look up. “What exactly were you gonna do, Yunie?” And oh, Yunho kind of loves that the nickname is still there, even when they’re like this, taking a breath and really _seeing_ each other. “Just crank the music while you made yourself cum on that massive plug? Fuck, that was.... I don’t know if the outfit or the plug is hotter, honestly. Ugh but it’s. You know all of it. It’s all especially hot because it’s you, right?”

Yunho blinks over at Jongho, tries to put those words together in his own mind. “So, you too?” He asks, but that’s not really clear at all and he knows it. “You like me, too? You liked me, before you walked in that door. That’s what you’re saying?” Yunho knows he really shouldn’t be so nervous, shouldn’t feel his heart beating so fast in his chest, not after everything Jongho has just done to him, but he can’t help it. He’s wanted for so long….

Jongho barks out a laugh and kisses Yunho’s forehead, letting his lips rest there before he pulls back to look at him. “Yunie, I’ve been trying to figure out if I’m just crazy and imagining all this sexual tension for like. Almost as long as we’ve lived together,” he rambles too quickly, and then it’s Yunho who leans up to peck his nose.

“Definitely not just you,” Yunho affirms, but now that he’s looking at Jongho he’s also _seeing_ him. The heat of need is still very much there, and Yunho reaches out, pressing his hand to Jongho’s chest and dragging it appreciatively over the abs there. “You know I fucking suspected but shit, Jongho. Where did all this come from?”

Jongho smirks and flexes under Yunho’s touch, seems pleased by how enticed Yunho is by it. “I don’t know, Yunie,” he replies as he moves to straddle Yunho’s hips. He drops his face down to peck Yunho’s lips. “Where did this cute,” he kisses Yunho’s right cheek, “sweet,” and then the left, “ _tiny_ boy come from? Looking so small and good for me,” he whispers affectionately as he grasps the hand on his chest and drags it toward his groin. “Go on,” he husks, and Yunho is _definitely_ going to die when he feels how hard Jongho is under his jeans.

“F-fuck, _hyung_ ,” he whines, falling right back into the role as he grinds the heel of his palm down. Yunho wants, though, so he brings up his other hands and focuses on the button and zipper of the jeans while Jongho holds himself up. Jongho’s hands are already at his own hips, and he pushes his jeans and briefs down his thighs. When Yunho realizes he intends to stop there, he lets out his neediest whine yet and tries to sit up so he can remove them himself. “No hyung, please, I said I wanna see,” he pouts as he pushes fruitlessly at the stubborn, tight denim.

Jongho’s chuckle is fond, and he takes mercy, rolling off so he can rid himself completely of the offending garment before straddling Yunho’s knees again. Yunho’s jaw drops a little as he gazes up at Jongho who’s up on his knees, hands on his hips, positively towering over Yunho with that perfect, devilish smirk on his lips. “H-hyung,” Yunho licks his lips, feeling a little overwhelmed. This is exactly what he wanted, and he sees something else that’s calling to him.

“Does Yunie want to taste?” Jongho asks, voice a little cocky with the way Yunho is looking at him as if he’s a five course meal. Yunho feels no shame, though, because Jongho is thick _everywhere_ and his happy trail is dark and curly and leads down to glorious, just slightly maintained hair at the base of his cock, offering a direct route to what he would _absofuckinglutely_ consider a treat.

“Pretty please, hyung?” Yunho asks, pouting his lips and batting his lashes, and he can see the battle in Jongho's features, the struggle between cracking up and losing his mind at the visage. It’s a nice reminder that he has power, too, that he can be small and pretty and cared for and still change everything with his words.

Jongho nods and brings his hands to the headboard, his knees scooting forward so he can straddle Yunho’s chest. “Yeah, of course Yunie, of course hyung will let you taste with those pretty lips,” he verbally agrees. He sinks down so that he’s more squatted, and then Yunho reaches to grab Jongho’s ass and drag him forward more. Rather than grabbing for the thick cock before him, he opens his mouth and closes his eyes, and he can feel a tingle of anticipation when Jongho curses.

“Holy fuck, Yunie,” he groans appreciateively, and Yunho moans when he tastes the salty tip on his tongue and then feels the girth slip past his lips. It’s easier to know what to expect when he can actually feel Jongho, can adjust his mouth to the size and then relax his jaw and his throat. Jongho’s waiting, so Yunho lets his tongue slide wetly over his slit as an invitation, and that does it. 

“Seriously oh my god, oh, oh my _god_ ,” Jongho gasps as he presses forward slowly, lets his cock sink into Yunho’s mouth until he can feel the tip hit the back of his throat. Yunho swallows once to invite more, and he’s so proud at the way Jongho groans. “Yunie, for just a little boy, you really take a big cock so well. Your pretty mouth just opens right up for hyung, doesn’t it?”

When Yunho whines faintly he knows it reverberates through Jongho, and he presses encouragingly at Jongho’s hips, hoping he’ll get the point. “Does Yunie want hyung to fuck his throat?” Jongho asks, his voice hoarse and wrecked, Yunho assumes at what he’s just been invited to do. Yunho swallows again, and Jongho curses as before he thrusts forward tentatively.

Yunho knows he’s good at this, loves sucking cock and has done it so many different ways. This one, though, where his partner fucks his throat raw and hovers over his face, this is one of his favourites. So he grips Jongho’s hips, keeps his throat relaxed, and encourages the motion of his hips.

Jongho seems uncertain at first, as if he’s worried about hurting Yunho, but he seems to gradually catch on, groans as he picks up the pace and bucks deep into Yunho’s mouth while hot breath escapes Yunho’s nostrils and blows right onto his base. “Fucking - Yunie, _Yunie,”_ Jongho groans as he fucks faster, and Yunho takes it, swallows anytime it slows down, moan appreciately as his mouth is used so beautifully. Since he thinks he’s going to be hard forever, Yunho really would be happy to take Jongho just like this, to let him fuck his throat until he cums down it, leaves him choking and full and happy.

As it is, Jongho seems to have different ideas. His hips stutter in Yunho’s mouth and he groans before he stops and pulls out, graciously slapping Yunho’s tongue with his leaking tip when it’s stuck out for him. “Oh my fucking god, Yunie, you absolute angel boy,” Jongho praises, and the he’s kissing Yunho like he won’t be able to breathe if their lips aren't attached. 

Yunho responds to the kiss, feeds his tongue into Jongho’s mouth and lets him suck off his own salty precum. His hands press into the small of Jongho’s back, and he feels Jongho press down against him, feels him repositioning his body slightly. When they break apart, it’s easy for Yunho to follow along, bending his legs so his feet are pressed into the bed and his calves are pressed into his thighs.

When Yunho lifts his arm to point to the bedside table, he feels the soft caress of satin and blinks his eyes open. He realizes that Jongho has followed his line of sight when he hears a hum and sees a hand reaching for the ribbon. “Well, what’s this pretty little thing that matches Yunie’s outfit so nicely?”

Yunho nibbles on his bottom lip before he quietly replies, “It came in the package, hyung.” He’s watching Jongho’s eyes curiously, wondering what he could be thinking, but he doesn’t get to find out before Jongho’s fist closes over the ribbon and he continues to reach over to grab condoms and lube out of the drawer.

Jongho comes back, the items in his hand dropped to his side, and he runs his hands down Yunho’s legs, over the thigh highs and up and down the sides of his calves. “These are so pretty, Yunie. Pretty tights on a pretty boy in his pretty outfit just for hyung. I’m a lucky, lucky hyung,” he sighs fondly, and Yunho’s cock twitches at the praise. Jongho moves back a little further, and he braces one hand on Yunho’s knee when he gathers the lube.

“Little Yunie likes it wet?” Jongho poses the question like he doesn’t already know, and Yunho nods vigorously as he feels his hole clench around nothing. It’s obscene, really. The plug hasn’t been out that long, but Jongho seems intent, and who is Yunho to deny himself a good fingering?

He can hear the lube slick between Jongho’s fingers, but Yunho is watching his face when two fingers press in, blushing because Jongho is looking right into his eyes, keeping the eye contact as he crooks them thrusts a little more deeply. “So, so pretty for hyung,” Jongho whispers and kisses Yunho’s knee as he begins to thrust his fingers deep into his heat. 

Yunho closes his eyes and lets his head tilt back into the pillows and his hips angle up so Jongho has better leverage. He’s rewarded by fingertips rubbing right against his prostate, and he lets Jongho know with a loud moan and a buck of his hips that he’s found the spot. What’s cruel is that Jongho backs off, scissors his fingers and keeps to more shallow thrusts. Yunho wants to cry, but then he feels something dancing over his cock, which has been fully exposed by the way the bodice of his lingerie is riding up his body. 

A gasp signals Yunho’s surprise, and then he feels something being draped over him, wrapped loosely around his shaft and his balls, and it’s so soft and so tantalizing and what - 

“Like a pretty little present, just for hyung,” Jongo smirks as he crooks his fingers into Yunho’s prostate again. Yunho’s eyes fly open with his moan, and that’s when he understands. Jongho has wrapped the ribbon around him, and now he’s pulling it tighter, watching as the satin constricts over Yunho’s over sensitive cock and makes it twitch. 

“Hyunngg!” Yunho cries out, thrusting into the satin, against Jongho’s fingers, seeking everything he can get. He can feel how worked up he is and god he really just. “Hyung, want, please, want hyung’s cock now. Pleasepleasepleaseplease hyung,” he begs, and still he chokes on a sob when Jongho pulls his fingers out. The package crinkles, and Yunho thinks he might fall apart if he’s empty any longer, but Jongho must be deft with the condom because he doesn’t have to wait long.

Soon Jongho is lining himself up, tip breaching Yunho’s stretched and gaping hole. “Hyung’s here, gonna fill little Yunie up so good. Hyung’s right here,” Jongho assures him, and then he’s pressing in, and Yunho thinks he’s seeing stars. 

Jongho moves closer as he presses in, pushes himself so his inner thighs press up against Yunho’s ass. He lets go of the ribbon to hitch Yunho’s knees over his shoulders and sinks in a little more, breath hot against Yunho’s thigh as he finally bottoms out. They’re still for a moment, just breathing until they find each other's eyes. “Mmmm, feels good,” Yunho sighs as he lifts his arms over his head. “Knew you were so big, knew you’d fill me up just right,” he continues softly, and he sees a fondness in Jongho’s eyes that makes him want to melt. “Please, hyung?” Yunho asks, batting his eyes sweetly.

There’s a gentle little roll of Jongho’s hips, then a longer, deeper stroke that stretches Yunho open and has him singing on a pretty note of pleasure. “Yeah Yunie, there we go. Come on, little Yunie, hyung needs you to hold your legs to your chest; can you do that?” Yunho readily complies, though he really only has to hold onto his right thigh, because Jongho presses the left firmly down as he pulls back and slams hard into Yunho.

“Ah, hyung!” Yunho shouts as he feels his body shoved up the bed, and holy fuck that’s so incredibly _hot_. While Jongho establishes a rough rhythm pounding into Yunho’s hole, his hand finds Yunho’s cock and that goddamn ribbon. 

First he pulls the ribbon even tighter, and Yunho absolutely wails at all the stimulation, clenching down so Jongho is forced to slow his thrusts, the slide too tight to keep up his established pace. “Hng, Yunie, keep that up and you’re gonna make hyung cum before you do,” he warns, and Yunho feels his stomach dip.

Jongho wants him to cum first, and that is honestly the sweetest, most thoughtful thing in the midst of all this. Everything stops for a moment, but then Jongho takes advantage of his relaxed body and slams in hard again, picking right back up with that skin-slapping, brutal pace. The ribbon gets loose and then it's sliding along Yunho’s length, and he bucks at the sensation, the breath stolen from his lungs by the contrast in sensations. 

Yunho gives a little, desperate cry, and then he’s huffing a little, “Ah, ah, ah, ah!” with each slap of skin on skin and Jongho must know that he’s getting close, because he gives Yunho’s balls a gentle squeeze before he wraps his hand around Yunho’s cock. And Yunho? He can’t help it. He has to look, has to see it.

He knows Jongho’s hands aren’t as massive as his own, because almost no one’s are. Still, that one, veiny, glorious hand wraps around Yunho and covers almost all of him. Jongho is panting with effort, but he still manages to coo as he gives a first gentle tug. “Look - look at - Yunie’s - pretty - little cock,” he gasps out between thrusts that are getting harder and deeper as he chases their end. “Hyung’s hand - just - hng.” Jongho stammers, and his left hand is working fast and hard over Yunho, careful not to be too harsh with his foreskin as he presses into the frenulum and slides to cover the little length that isn’t totally engulfed by him.

With a particularly high pitched moan, Yunho can feel tears on his cheeks, the result of so much stimulation everywhere in his body. “Hyung, hyung, hyung,” he beckons, watching the way Jongho’s cock stops leaving his hole and the way his own length is completely swallowed up. He feels Jongho all over him, and then his hearing goes a little fuzzy and he can’t watch any more, can’t possibly keep his eyes open as that first buzz of his orgasm hits and makes him sing out into the room, filling it with the airy sounds of his pleasure while Jongho works him through.

It doesn’t take long before Yunho’s little cock is clearly dry, and Jongho gives a grunt as he positions his left hand back on Yunho’s thigh to give himself better leverage. Yunho gasps at the sudden roughness, because Jongho is thrusting deep and hard, never leaving Yunho’s hole, and his hips keep pistoning faster until he moans and loses his rhythm to his orgasm.

When he cums, Jongho pulls Yunho’s legs around his waist and pushes the bodice of the babydoll up so he can plant appreciative kisses all over Yunho’s tummy. He’s still working himself through it, his thrusts slow but persistent, but his hands are so gentle, his kisses spaced between words of praise and affection.

Yunho thinks he might cry again when Jongho’s hips still but he stays inside. He might cry because he still feels pleasantly full and Jongho’s lips are pressing wet kisses over his chest, wetting his nipples through the lace. He’s tearing up a little because Jongho kisses his neck _so tenderly_ before he pulls back to look.

“Oh Yunie, pretty boy,” Jongho coos as he lifts a thumb to gently brush away those tears. When Jongho smiles at him fondly, Yunho tries to hide beneath his arm, but Jongho pushes it away and kisses his cheek. “Yunho,” he calls, finally sliding out.

The tears threaten to well again but Jongho rubs soothing circles into Yunho’s hip while he discards the condom and then gently turns Yunho on his side. And Jongho, by god Jongho is the _big spoon._ He situates their bodies so that his head can hook over Yunho’s shoulder and he’s got a leg draped over Yunho’s hip. Yunho _doesn’t understand_. He can’t wrap his head around how Jongho still manages to make him feel small. 

“Yunho, you’re kind of amazing, you know?” Jongho’s words are almost a whisper at Yunho’s neck, tickling sensitive skin while he wraps a strong arm securely around his waist. “I wasn’t kidding earlier. I really do like you, I’m really crazy about you. I’d… fuck I’d really like to do this again,” he groans, rolling his hips against Yunho’s ass for emphasis.

There is no way Yunho can handle this without looking at Jongho, though, so he lifts up the hand around his waist and quite ungracefully flops over to his other side. Jongho chuckles and helps Yunho arrange their limbs until one of Yunho’s legs is tucked between Jongho’s thighs and his head is just a little lower on the pillow, continuing that sensation of smallness.

“I’m, you know, down for that,” Yunho agrees. “I’d really like it if you’d let me take you to dinner, first, though. I mean. I mean really like the fucking but I really want to date you _and_ be fucked by you. If that’s cool?” His eyes are wide and hopeful and his stomach has little butterflies in it. “Will you date me, Jongho?”

There’s kissing before there are words, and Yunho thinks he might be getting worked up again when Jongho finally pulls away. He pouts but Jongho just smiles and reaches out to caress his cheek. “I will date the hell out of you, Yunie. And I’ll help you feel small any time, any way you want me to, hmm?”

“Can I wear your big, fluffy, gray sweater on our first date?” Yunho asks hopefully, his eyes bright and his nose scrunched. Jongho’s eyes gloss over at the image, and he’s pulling Yunho closer. 

“Only if you want me to bend you over the couch and fuck you in it after.” And that, that sounds absolutely perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by to read this story! Comments and kudos are always so appreciated, because I love hearing from readers! If you'd like to talk more (or give me more Atiny to follow) you can come find me on Twitter @SunfireRhapsody I hope you are all taking care of yourselves and staying well, and know that I'm thinking of you <3 PS https://www.yandy.com/Intriguing-Icy-Blue-Babydoll-Set.php the outfit, in case you missed the link in the story


End file.
